


NYC Adventures

by KampieStarz



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KampieStarz/pseuds/KampieStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Now With Illustrations**</p>
<p>This fic follows the adventures of Chloe and Kira in New York City as through a misunderstanding they befriend the Ninja Turtles and become messed up in their problems. It is considered taking place in the present and the turtles are in their 40s at this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I am really looking for some feedback on it. It is a labor of love with a friend of mine. There will be many types of relationships in this piece. I warn all of you it gets weird. So... may want to know that I will not warn at a chapter if it contains things because that could ruin surprises.

As the season was turning to summer the night air was refreshingly cool. The full moon shone bright over the city providing a welcomed extra light. The tall humanoid turtle looked over the the cityscape from the lofty rooftop. Fists on his hips and a proud smile crossed his face before he gently pushed up his glasses and took a jump to a lower building. Once in a great while there was a quiet night where he didn't have to spend the night making people regret whatever crimes they decided to attempt.

Thankfully this was one of those nights and he was content that his patrol was over. He was in the least populated part of town. This was no mistake as his brothers knew he was more brains then brawn to be out on his own in a dangerous territory. They had been in the vigilante business for over 30 years yet Donnie was always just a bit out of his element with the others, however, still a valuable member of the team with his tech.

He was rather lanky compared to his brothers, he still had muscles and was tough when the need called for it. He would have rather spent the night in his room playing a computer game or working on something with the technology he had been finding in the junkyard as of late. Not fully aware of the origin of his new chips and processors his curiosities got the best of him as he used them in some of the gadgets he currently was wearing.

He had a wrist computer with a holographic display that had been upgraded a month ago with some of the items he had found. Its technology was curiously similar to those he had gotten from a battle with a being Kraang from a dimensional rift ,many years earlier.

Donnie made his way though the shadows and keeping to the roof tops heading out of the rundown part of the city to the first building housing productive life. People with hope and jobs. He took a running leap over to the next structure and landed almost without a sound despite his size and stature. Once he took a few steps the sound of glass shattered a few floors below him.

With a sigh he turned and looked down the fire escape to see figures moving into a broken window. He made his way down to the 5th floor. Donnie found the window, lowered his goggles and quietly looked in to the apartment to see two figures creeping inside.

Thinking to himself, _I'm pretty sure they just didn’t forget their keys._

He took his bo staff out of the holster on his back and climbed quietly into the window. Staying close to the wall in the darkness avoiding the light coming in the window and using it to see the others.

The intruders were young men, their skin light in color. They rummaged in the kitchen area first. Donnie wanted to make sure they were indeed up to something before giving himself away. He thought about contacting his brothers for backup however he had made it too far into the apartment without having a plan of action.

 _It's just two young guys what harm could they do?_ he thought.

After a few moments one guy spoke in a whisper, “Pretty sure they have some bud here at least. Everything else looks like crap.” Their interior was indeed eclectic. Mismatched furniture and knickknacks on the shelves. The moonlight coming in the window illuminated the comic style art on the walls surrounding a desk area.

“Check over by that desk there might be something there” The shorter one pointed towards the desk not even noticing the large turtle hiding rather close to it.

That was the defining moment that Donnie knew they were up to nothing honorable and decided to put an end to their plan. He cracked the shorter one in the back of the skull with one swift blow. As the other turned around he was met with a kick to his abdomen.

“What the fuck?” The hit intruder got up and tried to focus on what just attacked him. He could feel the back of his head bleeding as he couldn't gain composure to see what was going on. As Donnie kicked the other one back to the ground a bookcase hit the wall creating a loud thud in the bedroom.

Two young women were sharing a bunk bed. On top was Chloe, who sat straight up hearing the thud at first thinking it may be a dream. She looked down to the full sized bed underneath her at her best friend

“Kira?” The younger of the two whispered as she leaned over more to strike the dark haired one on the head.

“Owe, what the hell Chloe?” She awoke looking up at her friend. She sat up and reached over and turned on the screen to her phone. “It is 3:30 in the fuckin' morning. What is it?”

“I heard something in the living room.” Chloe had fear in her eyes as she was still upside down her short purple hued hair hanging straight from her head.

“Pretty sure it's my sex life trying to run away again.” Kira adjusted her long dreads as she went to lay back down.

There was another loud bang to the wall. This time she heard it and Chloe knew it wasn't a dream.

“Shit! I'll get the taser gun.” Kira scrambled quietly out of bed as Chloe dropped to the much bigger bed on the bottom bunk to follow her.

It didn't take much for the turtle to get the upper hand in the simple thug fight as he tossed the guys out on the fire escape before leaning over and attempting a deep but cracking voice, “Get the hell out of here and don't try this again!” The guys nodded and tripped over each other before running down the stairs of the escape to the ladder and jumping from it to the street below.

Donnie figured since he didn’t hear anything that the dwellers must have been out for the night. He looked down at the mess. _Ugh... better clean up some of this at least._ he thought to himself as he bent over grabbing a few of the knickknacks knocked in the fight. He chuckled at the small ceramic panda in his palm. He turned around to find where they dropped from as he saw the two ladies starting wide eyed at him. Kira had the taser gun aimed at him. A weak audible “Shit...” escaped his lips as he felt the pins from the taser gun pierce the skin near his neck above his plastron. In one quick motion his body went down immediately with the loud crackle of electricity. Remembering a flashback of another experience like this happening before. As he crashed to the floor grunting in pain the purple haired woman screamed out in a yelp as his body landed right in front of them. She jumped back from him grabbing Kira's arm.

“Turn it off! I think your hurting him!” Chloe hid behind Kira as the turtle's body twitched in pain.

“That's the point of it!” She yelled as she let go of the trigger finally.

The last thing he heard through his own pain before he blacked out was the dark haired one saying,“Is that a fuckin' turtle trying to steal my weed?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Fuck this shit! Is he dead?” Chloe shook Kira lightly before stepping back a bit turning on the light and staring wide eyed at the large mutant turtle body laying face down on the hardwood floor. She was breathing heavily. “Well?”

“The fuck I look like? A marine biologist?” Kira knelt down to the large turtle. “What the hell is he doing in here? Is he really trying to rob us in that stupid costume?” She looked him up and down.

“That is a pretty expensive cosplay to be running around this shitty side of town.” Chloe looked down at the lanky turtle on his belly.

“It has to be. Right?” Kira went and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Help me turn him over.”

As they rolled him over the best that they achieved was to get the turtle on his side. Chloe tried her best not to touch him using her fingertips as much as she could. Kira was not shy shoving him over. Donatello's tongue hung out of his mouth a bit. His glasses laid on the floor next to him.

Chloe saw where the probes were attached and went to pull them out. “Uh... there is blood...” She flailed a bit waving her hands like a bird trying to take off. “There is blood!” She dropped the probes to the floor and ran into the kitchen area washing her hands thoroughly.

“Of course those pins go pretty deep.” She said looking back at Chloe with a grin before noticing there was a slight trickle of blood and the scales around the area looked to be a bit bruised from the shock. “I think this is... something... not human.”

“Oh what gave it away? The Rambo mask or the pants?” Chloe dried her hands and crossed her arms, “What the hell do we do with it?”

“Is this some kind of monster like Bigfoot? The turtle man of NYC?” Kira had such a delighted look on her face as she got closer to Donatello's face. Her grin was something that the turtle, if awake, probably had not seen much upon first sight of him.

“Well there was that rumor when we were kids about some giant turtles in the sewers.” Chloe paced a bit standing behind her friend looking down at the mutant.

“No you're thinking about flushing alligators.” She reached out and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, “He's warm”

“You just fried him Kira. What did you think happens?”

“No he's warm. His 'skin' is warm.” Her hand trailed down to his neck looking at the pin holes. “I can feel his pulse. This is not a costume, this is some real cryptid shit right here”

Chloe ran into their bedroom and grabbed her phone off the charger going back to the living area to take pictures.

Kira looks up to see Chloe with her phone out. “You aren't calling anyone are you? No one can know about this!”

“No, I'm not, you know the police will not come out here anyway. I just want to take some pictures in case this isn't a dream.” She started taking pictures.

“Oh yeah, take pictures. We can pose with him like the grand safari champs we are.” Kira made a pose as if holding a shotgun.

“I'm going to wake up and this is just going to be a weird ass horrible nightmare.” Chloe took a few pictures as she looked him over in between. Kira's hands reached into his pockets.

“What are you doing?” Chloe stopped taking pictures.

“Seeing if he has any ID, a phone maybe.. Ugh...” she pulled her hand out and looked at it then back down to the turtle.

“What?” Chloe knelt next to her friend pushing a bit of hair out of her face interested in Kira's findings.

“It seems he wet himself. Great more things to clean up from this night.”

Chloe stood up disgusted, “There is a giant practically dead turtle on our damn floor... and the urine is the problem right now?”

Kira dropped the wet contents of his pocket to the floor a pack of Necco wafters and some random pieces of computer components. “Oh, he likes shitty tasting candy. Got that going for him.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “How do you know it's male?”

“Clearly he is, he's not wearing a shirt silly.”

Chloe sat on the couch looking over the body, her mind wrecked in nerves and watching Kira as she removed his wrist tech. She took off the goggles from atop his head and detached them from the pack on his belt. She grinned with such a weird curiosity as she looked at his face again. Hewas indeed peaceful as he was clearly passed out for sure. She touched his tongue lightly with her index finger as a delightful smirk crossed her face as she examined him closely.

“I don't think that is sanitary.” Chloe spoke up.

“Hey, its his own urine. It'll be fine.”

“Gross K... just gross.”

She lifted his top lip up and ran a finger along the front of his teeth examining them. “Well seems like he is hygienic. Not like Homeless Bob down the street.” She pet the top of his head with a light smile. “All this shit is so damn strange.” She reached up to open his eye from behind the purple bandanna. “Hmm?”

Chloe perked up “What now?”

“He has green eyes.” She canted her head. “They're kinda pretty.” Kira trailed her fingertips softly over his lips as she caressed his neck feeling the soft scales. She pressed her palm against his plastron stopping for a moment feeling his breathing. She was indeed overly curious of this being.

“Listen I really think we should do something. He might have rabies or something.”

“Chloe, we already are going to be in the shit with that broken window. The cops won't come here. I'm definitely not calling 911 to end up on some stupid clip show talking about giant turtle guy I tazed. We are just going to have to wait this out.” She let out a small chuckle to herself.

“Kira, this is far from funny.”

“I was just thinking, he is wearing pants.”

“I am sure we established that already.”

“How fuckin' pimp is that? He clearly is intelligent or has a handler or owner maybe.” She pointed at the scattered tech she had took off him. “Maybe there is a reward for his escape? I mean maybe we could sell some of this stuff at Carl's to pay for that window replacement?” She started removing other objects that he had on him.

“Hey I have an idea, help me get his pants off Chloe.”

“I will not!” she stayed sitting on the couch with such a look on her face of anger to her best friend.

Kira jumped up her dreads bouncing. “You are no fun.” she ran to their bed room and came back out in a moment holding onto a purple frilly nightie grinning devilishly

“Come on lets do this! It matches!”

“Kira, you are insane I will not. Gawd I hope this is all a ridiculous dream.”

“If it is all a dream then who is dreaming?”

She unbuckled his belt and then popped the button on his dark denim pants before unzipping and removing them by pulling them off his legs.

“Chloe look! It's a boy! I was right!”

Chloe glanced down almost as if Kira would have been joking, however, she was not. She got just a glimpse of the poor turtles flaccid dark pink penis before jumping back off the couch and flailing away from the body.

“Kira. That is just all sorts of wrong!”

She giggled, “Yeah but you looked.”

Chloe stood away from the creature as Kira in a giggle fit put the night gown on the hapless turtle with a slight struggle as he was much taller then the girls. “Be so much easier if you helped me with this.”

“On your own with this one Bitch.” She stood just watching her friend a bit cautious of their situation.

As Kira went to take a selfie with her own phone camera the turtle eyes jolted open with his face mere inches to hers as he scrambled to get up. He let out a rather girly scream as the two girls also startled proceeded to yell back at him. Not sure what to do at this point Donatello just ran to the large broken window and jumped out. He knocked off some remaining glass with his shell as he made his way up the fire escape to disappear in the shadows of the roof tops.

Kira shrieked “That was my favorite night gown!” before slumping in defeat.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Back in the abandoned part of the New York City subway and sewer system a rather larger mutant turtle was entering their lair from a secret wall switch with a flat screen fingerprint scanner. The wall slid to the side revealing the metal gated entrance to a rather homey place pieced together with junked items and plenty of duct tape one could tell it was a labor of love.

 _Ugh what a dead night,_ he thought as he went to his room. _Guess that is a good thing from time to time._ Raphael made his way to his room passing a pair of boxers hanging from a long rescued “turtle crossing” street sign. _I am getting to old for this shit._ He passed a chalk board where he moved a magnet to signal to the others that he indeed made it home for the night. _Leo made it home early must been dead on his side of town too._ He tossed off his belt into a pile in the corner of his room. He took off the bandanna that covered the top of his head as well as his face above the cheeks. He started to remove the bandages as he shimmied his pants down to the floor and stepped out of them.

“Shit.” he noticed there was a gash in his arm. He knew he had better take a shower tonight judging by the amount of caked blood on his deep green scales. He hung his head as he removed his communication gear from his shoulder and laid the equipment on a dresser and left his room nude to head downstairs.

He knew his older brother Leonardo would be pissed at the fact he was hurt but also that he didn't call for any help when it happened. His only hope was that the leader of the four was already in bed. He headed to the wet room, a shower room designed for them to be able to get cleaned after battles together if need be to check for the days wear and tear. There was one personal shower along with a tub at the back of the room in case a visitor needed it or one of the brothers would enjoy some privacy. He could hear the water running as he reached for his caddy at the entrance next to a stack of multicolored mismatched towels as he went around the corner.

 _Fuck... he's not in bed._ There was a moment of internal debate as he thought about just going back to bed. However it had a been a few days and the brothers had gotten used to being more clean then they were as teens. Through more human interaction and their love for the feel of water on their skin. With a sigh he headed to his spot. Right around the wall the first spot and closest to the door for a quick in and perhaps out when you didn't want to be too pleasant, which for Raphael, was most of the time.

As he put the caddy on the hook by the shower head he glanced over at Leonardo, who was nude, standing with both palms against the wall as the water was running down his head and face and into the crevice where his back flesh met his shell. He took no notice of Raphael however he was more then aware that his younger turtle brother was indeed in the room with him. He always enjoyed being under the water stream with his happy thoughts. They kept him from being taken over by the senseless bullshit that occurred most nights around the city. He usually ignored Raphael in the showers as the turtle wasn't usually the one to converse in locker room small talk.

As Raphael turned on his water it interrupted the stream on Leonardo's head in a small delay as he moved his head out to look over at his brother finally opening his mouth to greet him upon seeing the small stream of blood pooling at Raphael's feet he noticed a cut in his leg.

“Hey Raph.”

Raphael looked over to his brother and could tell by what Leonardo was focused on that he knew why he was making with the pleasantries this evening.

“Hey Leo. Quiet night for you too?” It was indeed a quiet night however it came out of his mouth feeling like such a lie. He knew if any of the other brother found trouble on their patrol that they would have contacted the others. Even if his dumb ass didn't follow the rules the others did.

Leonardo stared at him almost scolding him, “Bleeding is a quiet night for you?”

Raphael hung his head and turned away, he knew that either way he was going to get disciplined over this. “Actually it happened last night.”

Leonardo left his station to get a closer look. Raphael almost tried to cover the gash up on his arm like a child not wanting to get caught.

“Raph, why didn't you tell us last night? Never mind the fact you never called for backup.” with a sigh he stopped talking knowing that this wasn't the time to reprimand him over it. Leonardo squatted down to look at the pierced skin on his leg. On the way down he took note of the gash in his arm pointing it out to him.

“I will have Donnie look at it, it will be fine.” Raphael was trying to get out of this treatment but knew with out the brother here Leonardo was going to have his way.

Looking at the cut on his leg he took a finger and ran it along it gently checking to see if the cut was still open. Thankfully it was not.

“How does this not hurt you?” Leonardo's blue eyes looked up to Raphael wanting answers.

“Hurt me?”

“Yeah, bother you?”

“It hurts, I just don't let it bother me.” Raphael went back to washing.

Leo stood up once he confirmed the cut was no longer open and that the blood in the pooling water was from the cut not being attended to the night before. He looked over him as he stood next to him. Staring for a moment at his shell and plastron. Raphael was most certainly battle damaged of the brothers from cracks to scratches deep in his back shell to scratches and cuts grooved out of his plastron. Before looking up to meet his gaze Leonardo's eyes stopped on the deep pitted scar above Raphael's lip. One mark that Leo had put there on him when they were children.

Michelangelo, the youngest of the brood, turned the corner entering the wet room to the awkward moment.

“You two going to kiss or what?” he couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Raphael took notice of his brother staring at his scar and upon hearing Michelangelo's words he took his palm to smush Leonardo's face playfully pushing him away and turned back to his own shower.

“No he is too busy playing Mr. Mom right now. Worried about a few cuts and bruises on me.”

Michelangelo looked down at the leg facing him. “Well this one looks pretty bad...” he crouched beside Raphael to take a look at his leg. Leonardo turns in the shower to notice the position of the youngest brother.

“Oh, what are you gonna do? Suck his dick?”

Raphael turned to glare at Leonardo as Michelangelo pulled a shard of glass out of Raphael's leg. In a combination of pain and anger the bigger turtle kicked his brother over. As Michelangelo fully landed he looked up skirt to see Donnie standing shyly in the arch way of the wet room. He was visibly shaken wearing the purple nightgown with ruffles and accents of black and his bandanna. Most of his tech and gadgets having been removed. His glasses missing as well. He just stood there holding on to his left elbow with his right hand without saying a word.

The others just stared. The only sound was the running water. Which Leonardo turned off followed by Raphael. Michelangelo stood up with a smile on his face but as he saw the look of fear on his brother's face he knew now was not the time to say anything. The look of fright turned to squinting as Donatello tried to get a good look at everyone. Still not saying a word. Leonardo walked across the wet room to his brother.

“Donnie you alright?” Leonardo looked over his brother as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Donatello was trembling a bit. He noticed that the pin marks were the only visible signs of damage but he could see that this was not a easy night for him. He couldn't help but allow a reaffirming smile cross his lips as he wondered about the situation his brother had gotten into.

Donnie just nodded solemnly at the oldest brother. Always being the one to clam up in a time of crisis Leonardo just figured he was trying to get the rambling thoughts in his head together.

 

“There was a break-in at the edge of my patrol route.” he spoke looking at the others still squinting a bit.

“Why didn't you call for back up?” Leonardo took his hand to Donatello's face to get him to focus on him without trying to sound upset.

“I figured I could take both of them. They were just to young guys.” He opened his eyes being able to see Leonardo as close as he was. Leonardo lowered his hand.

Raphael motioned to the nightie. “How did this happen with just two guys?”

Donnie still looking at Leonardo. “Oh no, I took care of them.” he looked down as he started fidgeting with his fingers in the ruffles of the gown “There were two ladies. The ones who lived there. She had a tazer...” he pointed to where the probes were attached to him.

“A girl did this?” Leonardo asked.

“Two...” Donatello let go of the skirt to hold up his thumb and forefinger for unnecessary clarification.

“You got beat up by girls?” Michelangelo couldn't help but smile at the situation.

“They were two ladies.” being a bit defensive he got louder, “You make it seem like 6-year-olds did this. They had a tazer gun Mikey!

“Forgot you don't do well with being electrocuted bro.” Raphael was not great at trying to make conversation right now.

“Does anyone really Raph?” Leonardo asked knowing that Donatello had always had some issues since they were shocked into submission as teens and a few times later in life.

Leonardo took both of Donatello's shoulders in his hands as he looked up to him. “You are safe now. Where are your glasses?”

Donatello shook his head. “I don't know probably with everything else I lost. I wasn't able to ascertain my situation.”

Leonardo tried to ask with a failing straight face, “Why are you still in the dress?”

Donatello looked at him as if he asked the dumbest question in the world, “They took my pants.”

Raphael smiled as it was comical to him as they all were standing there wet and naked anyway. “You are a giant mutant turtle. Animals don't usually wear pants.”

“You think just wearing knee pads an a belt would make this situation better asshole?”

Michelangelo creeped up to Donatello's side as Leonardo turned away. “Could I try it on?”  
In unison all 3 of the brothers defeated him with, “Shut up Mikey”

“Mikey, why don't you help your brother get cleaned up. Donnie stop by my room before you head to bed we need to talk.” Leo grabbed his caddy and headed for the exit.

“What about all my tech?”

“By the sounds of your night, we need a plan before going back to get it. Get some rest we will figure it out tomorrow.” Leonardo squeezed his shoulder before leaving

“Sure Leo” Donatello agreed as he pushed Mikey's hand away from the strap of the gown with a slap.

“Leo told me to help you!” Michelangelo whined.

“I do not need help taking this off!” he yelled back to his little brother.

Mikey motioned pointing out the dress. “Clearly you do bro!” ending with a sigh he trudged to get Donatello's caddy.

Raphael took this time to make his exit with a pat on the shell to his little brother without saying a word and grabbing his towels as he put his caddy up.

Donatello went over to his spot in the shower and reached for the strap of the nightgown pulling it and breaking it as well as the other allowing it to drop to the floor. He took of his bandanna and the few accessories that were still on him like his arm wraps and put them in a pile on a stand away from the water. He took his caddy from Michelangelo with a thank you.

“Listen Donnie, I don't want to sound all mushy but you know I love you. I'm glad you re okay.” Mikey went to finally start taking his shower.

“I know Mikey. Love you too.” This was something the tall turtle heard at least once a day from his little brother. He never minded these moments with him.

“He may not have shown it but Leo is pissed.” Michelangelo suds himself up like a little kid in a bubble bath.

“What does he have to get pissed about ? Raph does this kind of bullshit all the time.”

“Yeah, but he is going to get his own ass chewed eventually. He got in a fight last night never told anyone. Leo just takes his time dealing with it.”

Donatello made sure to thoroughly wash reaching under his legs to clean around his tail knowing full well not to tell the others about wetting himself. That was enough embarrassment.

“He likes to get hurt. Like a hobby for him” he turned off the shower and applied some alcohol to the probe marks wincing with the sting. “I just don't need this right now Mikey. I mean you ever get tired of doing the same crap every day?”

“Not really, I have always like doing this ninja vigilante stuff. I know you rather not Donnie and that's okay.” He went over and took Donatello's hand intertwining their 6 fingers and holding on to it with a smile. “Remember when I wouldn't leave your side? Had to do everything with you” Donnie hung his head and laughed a bit. How could I forget and that was 30 some years ago Mikey.”

“Dad thought you were never going to talk.” Michelangelo fiddled with Donatello's fingers as he talked.

“That was because you were my voice.” Donatello watched Michelangelo with a smile on his face not minding him playing with his hand. As usual his attention went elsewhere when he would talk.

“I remember him telling Leo that he was worried that you weren't as smart as us. Thought that is why you never talked. The day you were upset he didn't give you a weapon. His face was priceless.”

“Things also got better when we found out I wasn't able to see well and finally got a pair of glasses” he squeeze Michelangleo's hand pulling him into a hug. “Thanks for being there for me.” Letting go he went to clean up the mess tossing the nightgown in a trash bin and putting the caddy away to get a towel to dry his wound.

Mikey chuckled. “Can't believe they were worried you were the dumb one when it was clearly me.”

Donatello was applying a bandage to his wound as he looked to his brother who was now finally drying off. “You are not dumb. You know that right? I mean you read Japanese, you are a great skilled fighter. You can beat all of us at video games. You just... are a little over stimulated in information and hyper. You are my brother. You are different like each one of us and I wouldn't have you any other way.”

“I know Donnie but I would like to be different in other ways.” He covered himself with some towels.

“Not all of us can be book smart. You are a great fighter and have street smarts.”

“I don't mean it like that. I don't know if I can explain it to you. You probably would laugh at me like Shadow did.”

“You didn't laugh at me wearing a nightgown. I will not laugh if you have something serious to say.”

“I have often wondered what things would have been like if I were female.”

Donnie stared at him a moment not really expecting that. “Listen Mikey, I am really not in the mood for this.”

“See?! No one takes me seriously over it!”

“Sorry Mikey, I guess I wasn't expecting that to be what is bothering you. Shadow actually laughed about it?”

“Yeah, I wanted her to make me a dress.”

Donatello smiled, “Please tell me she did.”

“She did. It's beautiful.” His light blue eye lit up talking about it as Donatello pulled him over and hugged him up in his towel.

“Mikey, if you want to be a girl. I have no problem with that.” as he let go. “However, I will not be doing any surgery on you.” He pointed a finger at Michelangelo's chest and groin area.

“By the way I don't want Leo or Raph to know. They aren't as understanding as you.” they started up the stairs to get dried and dressed.

“Don't worry Michelle I won't.”

 

* * * *

 

Leonardo sat on a bench in his room. The room was rather tidy, almost too perfect. The way the turtle leader liked things. He had a towel over his lap and one over his shoulder sinking between his body and his shell trying to get fully dried before bed.

He was always over protective of Donatello due to the fact he was indeed more brains then brawn. Tonight however Leonardo wondered what his brother was thinking by not asking for backup. After everything they had been through in life taking care of a break-in was hardly a life or death mater.

“Dad, sometimes I wish you were still here to tell me that everything will be okay.” Their father and mentor had been gone for over 10 years but it always seemed like yesterday to Leonardo.

Leo sat with his chin in his palms and elbows resting on his knees. He often wondered what their life may have been like if they were normal. Normal meaning human. Surely they wouldn't be living still in the sewers in their 40's? Might have had families. Might not even be the individuals that time had made them. Would they still be together or would they have parted ways years ago? Would they have normal day-to-day jobs. Would they even still be alive?

He took the towel at his shoulder and patted his arms dry then his neck and plastron before tossing it accurately into the clothes basket. He stood up tying the towel around his waist as he went to his closet.

Sometimes things seemed so surreal to him. They managed to make a life for themselves off the grid. It wasn't impossible as many vagrants had made their own homes in the abandoned tunnels under the city. They were lucky though, with Donatello's help they had all the conveniences of home. It didn't even smell that bad anymore with the air filtration they had. One thing that had changed over the years being around humans more was modesty. They had taken to wearing clothes more especially when they knew they would be interacting with their human friends.

He took off a pair of red satin pajama bottoms off a hanger. As he slipped into them his towel dropped to the concrete floor. He gathered it up to toss right in the basket. He did like to wear clothes possibly more then the others as it made him feel more like the citizens of the city he grew up in.

He chuckled to him self thinking of his brother Donatello wearing that skimpy nightie simply out of modestly. _A real human move there bro._ He thought to himself about the humans that they were lucky to have in their lives, without the help of some they probably wouldn't still be there.

April Jones was their first real human friend. She helped them so much when dealing with Shredder that it broke all their hearts when she stopped communicating with them a few years earlier after the loss of her husband Casey. However she did keep track of them as her step daughter Shadow surprisingly stayed in contact with the turtles. Shadow would make sure to tell Leonardo when her mother asked about them. She was busy being a clothing designer and buyer for some boutiques in the city but also she was no girly girl. She had been able to help the brother's out in fights when she was a teen herself. Nowadays she would send them gifts of clothes made to fit them. Also helped out when the turtles needed a human to interact with others for them.

Leo sat on his bed and crossed his legs resting his hands on his knees he closed his eyes and tried to get a lot of the thoughts out of his head before bed in hopes of having an easy opportunity at getting Donatello's possessions back.

After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door followed by a cracking voice, “Leo?”

“Come in Donatello.” Leonardo said as he got off the bed to greet him at the door in a bow.

Donatello was wearing a purple t-shirt, green and black flannel pajama bottoms along with his gray bathrobe that was cut specifically to go between him and his shell instead of over. He had on an old pair of glasses that were taped in the center and wasn't wearing his mask or any tech which made him feel rather naked at this point. He bowed back to his brother before kneeling down on both knees.

Leonardo had his arms folded over his chest as he spoke in a strict tone.

“The worst thing you did tonight was not make use of that wonderful brain of yours.”

“Hai Sensei, I know, I am Sorry.”

“You mean the world to us Donatello and none of us could forgive ourselves if something happened to you in battle let alone in a scenario where we could have been a help to you.

Donatello agreed, “Hai Sensei.”

“How do you think we would feel if one night you just didn't come home? How would Michelangelo feel?”

“Upset.” Donatello wanted to say so much more but he knew now was the time to listen.

“More then upset. We would be heart broken devastated. Michelangelo looks up to you so much all these years. Dammit what if someone had your body? What could happen?

“Endanger you all.”

“Yes! Please call us in any situation.”

Donatello thought about Raphael and his disobedience. Leo would take care of Raphael when the time was right.

“You aren't Casey, You don't have to give up yourself for the people in this city. We have protected them cause of the Foot we continue now that they are gone because it is the right things to do.

I'm pulling you off patrol this week.

Donnie wanted to hang his head in shame but remained upright and listening to Leonardo.

“During your patrol time I expect you to be training to continue to be a part of this team. You will answer any backup calls and I need you to keep watch on Raphael shoulder camera. Call me if he does anything stupid.”

“Sensei, Raphael doesn't have his cam with him though.”

“Oh, he will. I will make sure of that. It will no longer be an option for him. Did I make myself clear?”

“Hai Sensei. You did.”

Leonardo bowed to Donatello before he stood up looking at the leader and bowing back. Leonardo grinned and pulled his brother into a hug. “Love you little brother.”

Donatello squeezed him back, “ Love you to Leo.”

Leonardo broke the embrace but held Donatello at arms length and moving his shirt collar to see that he did take care of the probe marks left by the tazer. “Good job Dr. Donnie.”

Even though when their mentor, teacher, father passed Leonardo took it upon himself to be the sensei for this family he couldn't help but be a brother. Still knowing he could never truly take the place of their father, but also that he needed to be there to support them and keep them unified as they all were so different in their own special way.

“Want to cuddle and tell me all about your adventure?” Leonardo asked.

Donnie nodded with a smile in his own quiet way. Leonardo sat on his bed and allowed the other to join him. Donatello laid down beside his brother with his head on his thigh as Leonardo gently caressed his temple. His little brother let out a light chur before he started to tell about the nights events.

 

 

 [arteinthemachine.tumblr.com/](http://arteinthemachine.tumblr.com/) Sketch

[kampiestarz.tumblr.com/](http://kampiestarz.tumblr.com/) Colors


End file.
